Adventures of Awesomeknight/Finding the Golden Knight
Sir Knight is in the Flaming Griffon, waiting for a friend to come...* Knight: "Where is he?" *He takes a sip of his beer.* *Clone enters the door.* Clone: "Hello!" Knight: "Hey." Clone: "So how's it going?" Knight: "Not much has happened, really. There must be so much more in the days of later..." Clone: "That's pretty true, I guess." *Knight gets his cup filled again.* Clone: "You know, I could take you there if you would like." Knight: "Really?" Clone: "Yeah." Knight: "That'd be brilliant!" Clone: "Let's go now, then." *Clone presses buttons on his wrist and they disappear.* ~~ONE ADVENTURE LATER~~ Knight: "Ah, that was great!" Clone: "Yeah. I'm going to set the time-space coordinates for home now, though..." *They appear back in Earth, 1334.* Knight: "This isn't home..." *They are in the middle of a destroyed city, almost looking like a desert.* Clone: "According to my scanner, it is." Knight: "But it's all destroyed..." Clone: "Perhaps I miscalculated?" Knight: "I see the palace... It is Morcia!" *They walk through the rubble, trying to get to the palace.* Clone: "I'm guessing a war happened and Morcia was destroyed..." Knight: "This isn't good..." *They eventually make it into the castle.* Knight: "All my memories, destroyed...." Clone: "I sense something living... To the dungeons, now!" *They race to the dungeons, where they find a dragon chained up.* Dragon: "Mwa''aaaa''aaaah..." Clone: "You poor thing..." *He starts to rub the dragon.* Clone: "From what I can tell, this dragon was treated badly by its owners... It's the last of its kind as well... I can understand." Knight: "Who were its owners?" Clone: "Well, the Morcians..." Knight: "No, that's not right..." Clone: "It is, though... They hunted and killed most of the dragons for sport..." *Knight looks through the rest of the room and notices an old knight in golden armour, also chained up.* Knight: "It's him." Clone: "Who is he?" Knight: "There were legends about the Guardian of the Citadel of Orlan reincarnating... This is proof, then." *He goes up to the chains and breaks them with his sword.* *Once released, he wakes up.* *He grabs his sword, now reachable, and swings it on the chains of the dragon.* *The dragon, now free, flies away.* *Then he heads towards Sir Knight.* Knight: "Dammit! I shouldn't have released him!" *The two begin to fight.* *During the battle, the Golden Knight gets tired and surrenders.* *He passes out.* Knight: "Crap. What are we going to do with him now?" Clone: "Let's take him to my ship for DNA analysis." *They disappear, then reappear in Clone's ship.* ~~CLONE'S SHIP~~ *Clone extracts blood from the Golden Knight.* *He puts it in an analysis machine.* Knight: "What does it say?" Clone: "Just wait." *It's silent for a few minutes.* Knight: "Anything yet?" Clone: "I told you to wait!" *The machine finally finds a match.* Clone: "No, that's not right..." Knight: "What is it?" Clone: "Give me your hand." *Knight gives Clone the hand, then he extracts some blood.* Knight: "OW!" *Clone puts it in the machine.* Clone: "Knight..." Knight: "What is it?" Clone: "You remember my Padawan, correct?" Knight: "Yeah, he beat up the butcher..." Clone: "The Golden Knight is the same person as my Padawan." Knight: "Really?" Clone: "Yes, and..." Knight: "What?" Clone: "It appears he is a descendent of you..." Knight: "So he's like... ....he's like my son?" Clone: "Sort of. A grandson would be closer." Knight: "This isn't right..." Clone: "I know it's troubling, but you have to face reality..." *BRRRZZZZ!"* Knight: "What was that?" Clone: "I'm not sure..." *An orange spot appears on the door; it forms a circle* Knight: "Is someone breaking in?" Clone: "Someone is burning through the door with a handheld laser." *The door breaks open* *Storm Gunner Commander Sith bursts in with a bunch of Stormtroopers* Knight: "Are they good people? Their armour looks similar to yours..." Clone: "No, they are bad." Knight: "Oh. RUN!" *Knight throws a dagger at Storm's helmet and starts running* *The dagger bounces off and hits the floor* *They arrive at a dead end* Knight: "I always thought I'd die on a battlefield... It's been an honour..." *Clone starts to make strange chocking noises* Clone: "He's... using the... force... to... choke me" *The Golden Knight swoops up behind Storm and jabs his sword in his back* *Storm Gunner Commander Sith starts to fall to the ground* *Before Storm Gunner Commander Sith dies, he uses a teleport, and escapes.* Knight: "How'd he do that? Did he die?" Clone: "No he probably teleported away to die." Knight: "If he teleported, he wouldn't have gone to die. He'd probably go to his headquarters and save himself. I don't know if he could, so I will ask you this question: Do you have any mechanisms in your time that can save someone from dying?" Clone: "Yes, there are loads of devices to save lives in my time." *The Golden Knight falls to the ground.* Golden Knight: "Master..." Clone: "Yes?" Golden Knight: "...both of you..." Knight: "I'm listening." Golden Knight: "You probably do not know me personally yet, but you will soon... My time has come, though. I am far too old..." *The old knight passes away.* Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron